1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) switch controller power supply apparatus of a lamp, and more particularly, to an RF switch controller power supply apparatus of a lamp, in which power supplied to drive RF switches for wireless remote controlling power of indoor/outdoor lamps is extracted from alternate current power supplied to the lamps and converted into direct current power to be supplied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turning on/off of indoor/outdoor lights installed inside/outside general are performed by directly operating mechanical switches installed being buried in walls.
That is, FIG. 1 is a circuit view illustrating general lamps and switches, in which alternate current (AC) of 220 V supplied to respective lamps L1 to L3 installed on the ceiling or a wall are turned on/off by directly operating respective switches SW1 to SW3.
In general, to solve inconvenience of directly operating switches to turn on/off lamps installed on respective rooms, bathrooms, kitchens, and outside a house, a radio frequency (RF) wireless signal is used to remote-control respective lamps and lamps installed on another room or other places are turned on/off using an RF remote-controller in one place.
FIG. 2 is a block view illustrating a wireless controller of a lamp switch buried in the wall using an RF signal according to related art, which is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0552072.
A user sets up an identification code of a remote controller to wireless control a lamp Lp using the remote controller and a control key to control the lamp Lp, and then the user may wireless control lamps installed respective rooms, a living room, and a bathroom.
In other words, when the user inputs an operation time of an electronic product by operating number keys provided on a key unit of the remote controller and inputs a control key corresponding to the lamp Lp, a first MPU of the remote controller transmits information on the set operation time and control key information to a control unit via a wireless transmitter.
A second MPU 42 of the control unit stores the operation time information received from the remote controller in a memory 35, operates on electronic switches 43 to 45 corresponding to the control key to turn on the corresponding lamp Lp, calculates in real time using synchronization clock generated by a clock generator 36, and automatically turn off the lamp Lp by turning off the corresponding electronic switches 43 to 45 when a value obtained by the calculation is in accordance with the set operation time stored in the memory 35.
Also, the second MPU transmits a residual operation time of the lamp Lp to the remote controller to display the residual operation time of the lamp Lp on a display unit of the remote controller in such a way that the user may know the operation time of the lamp Lp.
On the other hand, in this case, since the electronic switches 43 to 45 are connected to mechanical switches 21 to 23 installed previously in parallel to control the lamp Lp, the electronic switches 43 to 45 are remote-controlled using the remote controller to control the lamp Lp to be turned on/off while the mechanical switches 21 to 23 are turned off. When the electronic switches 43 to 45 are turned off, the lamp Lp may be freely controlled to be turned on/off using the mechanical switches 21 to 23 as general.
Also, when a control signal of the lamp Lp is inputted from the remote controller, the second MPU 42 passes over the control signal transmitted from the remote controller when load sensing units 39 to 41 connected to the lamp Lp sense loads.
Because sensing loads by the load sensing units 39 to 41 means a state in which the lamp Lp is previously turned on by the mechanical switches 21 to 23. Accordingly, the electronic switches 43 to 45 are not controlled and wireless controlling the lamp Lp using the remote controller is effective only when the mechanical switches 21 to 23 are turned off.
Also, since operating using power rectified by a transformer 46 and a bridge diode 38 and supplied via a direct current (DC) power supply 37, the second MPU 42 operates regardless of whether the lamp Lp is turned on or off. The second MPU 42 transmits present turning on/off states of the respective lamps Lp to the remote controller in such a way that the user may check the turning on/off states of the respective lamps Lp with the naked eye via the display unit 12 of the remote controller.
As described above, it may be expected that the user could conveniently control lamps installed at respective rooms and a bathroom using a remote controller.
However, in case of the conventional wireless controller for the lamp switches buried in the wall using an RF signal, electronic switches may be driven while mechanical switches for respective lamps are being turned off and it is impossible to turn on/off using the remote controller when the mechanical switches are turned on.
That is, electronic switches for remote-controlling lamps to be turned on/off are driven, and DC driving power of a circuit for receiving an RF wireless signal is extracted from AC power supplied to the lamps. For this, a transformer is connected to a power line exposed on the switches and the power is extracted.
Accordingly, in this case, when the lamps are turned off, it is possible to extract and use an enough current. However, when the lamps are turned on, a current capable of being extracted using the transformer is too weak to be used for the DC driving power to receive the wireless signal and drive electronic switches. Accordingly, to receive enough DC driving power, power should be extracted from a main AC power line. That is, it is needed to connect an exposed power line connecting the lamp to a wall switch box to a power line connected to the lamp. In this case, the main power line connected to the lamp is buried in the ceiling or a wall of a building, it is not easy to find the power line buried in the ceiling or the wall and it is very difficult to connect for extracting the AC power.